


Access All Areas

by crowleys_demon_lover



Category: crowleys_demon_lover
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_demon_lover/pseuds/crowleys_demon_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Sheppard invites a fan back to his hotel room to get to know him a lot better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Access All Areas

I had been at Comic Con for the whole morning and after seeing Mark Sheppard and Misha Collins, I left and headed to get some food.  
I was speechless when I saw Mark Sheppard roaming around, but then I remembered he did like to do so.  
"Can I have a picture with you?" "And me!" The deafening amount of voices started.  
My stomach started churning when, after most of the photos were taken, Mark headed toward me. "How about you darling? I bet you'd like a photo with me."  
I couldn't hold back my smile. "You're pretty cock sure of yourself, aren't you?"  
"Why, yes I am," he smiled back and leaned forward so no one could hear. "But if you really want to know how cock sure I am, come and meet me tonight; room 37." He put an emphasis on the word 'cock.'  
My heart skipped a beat and a shot of passion ran through me, straight to where I wanted him most."Aren't you married?"  
Mark put his hands on his my shoulders and placed his lips next to my ear; I could feel the warmth of his breath, smell the faint Lynx shower gel.  
"This will be our little secret, if you decide to come." When he pulled away, he flashed a smile and a wink and left.  
I looked around to see if anyone had witnessed what happened and saw lots of fans glaring at me, jealousy written on their faces.  
'Screw this' I thought to myself. 'There're other places to get food'.  
I shuffled off, feeling uncomfortable under the envious scowls.

Hours later, in the late afternoon, I sat in an empty conference room, trying to make up my mind. 'Have sex with Mark or sleep alone? Get fucked by THE Mark Sheppard? But it's wrong to sleep with a married man, isn't it? Oh god, am I seriously thinking of turning this down?! A chance to fuck Mark Sheppard! Who am I kidding? Of course I'm gonna go!'  
I stood up, grinning to myself and headed to my hotel room to get showered and ready.

Eight o'clock, I walked into The Hilton and headed to the staircase, my heart hammering against my chest. I chose the stairs to give me time to prepare myself.  
Floor One. 'I can't wait to see his tattoos, I bet they look better in the flesh.'  
Floor Two. 'I'm gonna run my hands through his gorgeous chest hair'.  
Floor Three. 'Okay here we go, I can do this.'  
I walked down the hallway, counting the room numbers and getting more turned on.  
35\. 36. ROOM 37  
I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
After a couple of seconds, the door opened and there stood the sexiest actor in Supernatural.  
"Hi," I chewed my lip, nervously.  
"Come in darlin'," Mark grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.  
Inside, I leant against the door and stared at Mark as he eye-fucked me.  
I let my eyes roll over him, over his sexy chubby body and couldn't wait to get my hands on him. After all that's why I was here.  
"I hope you know I asked you here to fuck you hard and fast and more than once," Mark said, his eyes holding a look of pure filth.  
"You better," I signalled him over with my finger and he was in front of me in a second, lips pushed against mine in passion, his beard scratching my chin.  
I moaned as our tongues clashed together.  
His hands pushed my hair back and his lips moved to my neck; I moved by hands down to his belt and undid the buckle, tugging them down until they fell to the floor.  
Mark moved back, letting me see him head to foot in his t-shirt and boxers.  
He started to take off his wedding ring but I stopped him. "No, leave it on."  
"You're a bad girl."  
"Show me what you like, show me how to please you," I purred. "Wait."  
I put my hand under his t-shirt and following the hair on his body, pushed his shirt up and off. "Oh god Mark, wow."  
I watched as he pulled his cock out of his boxers and curved his hand around himself.  
Feeling myself get wet, I thought I'd tease him.  
"You know something, Mark? It's been 3 years since I've had sex so I bet I'm really . . . tight."  
"Oh," Mark groaned, never taking his eyes off me.  
I pulled my t-shirt off and turned round so he could see my bum as I pulled my trousers over it and down my legs. In my underwear, I rubbed myself through my thong.  
"Shit," he squeezed himself.  
I walked over to him and took his hand. "Don't you dare cum, you've gotta keep your word."  
His hands found the front of my thong and he pushed it outside, only inserting the tips of his fingers. "You're really moist." He moved his hands away and licked his fingers and then kissed me, letting me taste myself on his lips.  
"Go and lie down." I did what Mark said and laid down; he followed me and very slowly pulled my thong down. He kissed my thighs and gave my cunt a quick flick with his tongue, rubbing his beard against it afterwards.  
"Ah!" I cried out.  
"Don't you dare come," he quoted me and pushed my hips down. "Sit up and show me your tits." I rubbed my tits through my bra and undid the clasp at the back.  
"Good girl."  
"No I'm not," I ran my tongue through the hair on his chest and nipped the skin on the side of his neck. "Now fuck me. Hard!"  
Mark rolled me over and, grabbing my hips, he pulled me onto my knees and put his hands on my shoulders. I could feel the tip of him at my entrance and without any warning, his hands tightened on my shoulders and he pulled me back hard, ramming himself into me.  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" I cried out at the same time Mark cried out, "fucking hell!"  
"You are ... so tight," Mark pulled out and pounded me again.  
"And your cock is so ... so big and thick. Fuck yes!" I reached under me and cupped his balls, squeezing gently then raked them with my fingernails.  
He pulled himself out of me so slowly, I quivered but he was already out before I could reach orgasm. Doing as he ordered, I sat on the bed and watched him kneel in front of me and wrap my legs around his waist.  
He stood up and headed for the wall, which was cold against my back. He let me slip down a little and pushed me back up with his cock.  
"I hope I don't get you in trouble," I whispered in his ear and scratched his back.  
"You naughty, naughty girl," Mark fucked me with each word. I flicked my tongue against his ear and he reciprocated by flicking my clit with his finger, and squeezing it between two of them. I felt myself contract around him and got closer to orgasm. " Mark, I ... I'm gonna cum! Fuck me harder! Faster!"  
He headed back to the bed, threw me down and banged me harder and faster than I thought possible and carried on fucking me through my orgasm until I felt him empty himself into me. "Fuckin hell, Mark, that was fucking amazing," I gasped, out of breath, as he lied next to me, all sexy and sweaty.  
"I have never cum like that before; you're a fucking sex queen and that is going to happen again. And again. And again."  
I looked at him, moved my eyes down his sweaty body and rested them on his cock.  
Boy, I couldn't wait for him to pound me and fuck me and rock my world.  
Again. And again. And again.


End file.
